


Сотни сотен / Hundreds of hundreds

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Descent into Madness, Gen, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Shang Tsung-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Шанг Цунг слишком поздно задал вопрос: сколько же душ впитал император, обучивший его самого и проживший во много крат дольше?
Kudos: 3





	Сотни сотен / Hundreds of hundreds

Шанг Цунг расплачивался за неуважение.

Рэйден был глуп - или его смертные попросту не умели пользоваться плодами усилий. Шанг Цунг оказался тем, кто подоспел вовремя, подхватив готовую отлететь в Не-Мир душу императора, и победа Земного мира обернулась его собственным триумфом. 

За прожитые вереницы столетий Шанг Цунг впитал немало этих эфирных сгустков, приобретая всё новые умения, возвращая молодость, продлевая годы. Бестелые рабы покорно забывали о своих прежних личностях, отдавали вещи, которые он желал знать, свои покровы, если он желал их иметь, и превращались в безликое топливо. 

Он жадно бросился за его новым источником, желая обрести ещё больше мощи, впрочем, готовый к любому удару в спину. 

Физическому удару. 

Шанг Цунг слишком поздно задал вопрос: сколько же душ впитал император, обучивший его самого и проживший во много крат дольше?

Рабы явились неисчислимым отрядом, тысячами рук отмахнулись от попыток обуздать, и ментальные барьеры не выдержали. Высокомерный хозяин тела стал в нём гостем.

Они вели себя точно так же, как увидевшие немощь одряхлевшего владельца неблагодарные слуги: бросали в лицо самые отвратительные, режущие по живому воспоминания, покушались на контроль над обиталищем, не давали ни пить, ни есть, ни спать. Кричали у него в голове на разные голоса, выли, плакали, насмехались, умоляли отпустить. Топили в пережитых эмоциях. Иногда они переставали обращать на него внимание, но Шанг Цунг уже не мог прекратить их воспринимать. Он видел фрагменты чужих жизней настолько ясно, что не мог жить сам. 

Всё проходило, как в дыму. Он уже не интересовался ни тем, кто взошел на трон Внешнего мира, ни тем, что протектор Земного повержен бывшим учеником, и тот занял его место. Баталии, пылавшие в его голове, каждую проклятую секунду рвали душу и мозг на части. Последний тоже не выдержал, и Шанг Цунг начал видеть то, чего никогда не было. 

Магии оставалось только завидовать. Комнаты переворачивались, и он шёл по потолку вместо пола, его серый камень превращался в заплесневелый хлеб. Воздух становился песком и наполнял лёгкие. Шанг Цунг хотел выдохнуть, но обнаруживал, что у него нет рта. 

Он не знал, находились ли живые существа на месте химер, порождённых его гниющим подсознанием. Он пытался оттолкнуть их подальше, убрать с глаз долой, но пространство искривлялось, и он просачивался сквозь предметы, словно сквозь сито.

Его собственные руки, которыми он оборвал столько жизней, вырвал власть и силу, обрушивались на него ударами.

"Это я победил. Я победил", - скрипя скрошившимися зубами, повторял он, а стены продолжали кровоточить.

***

Шанг Цунг не имел понятия, сколько ещё выдержит его проклятое тело. Ему приходилось рвать собственную плоть, чтобы убедиться, что в ней всё ещё течет рубиново-алая кровь, а не призрачно-белесая жидкость. 

"Всё ещё может закончиться", - шептал он, размазывая красные разводы по лицу. - "Всё ещё может закончиться".

Мучители не давали прикоснуться к оружию или веревке. Но он их обманул. 

Он брёл, а они позволяли, не догадываясь, зачем это нужно. Он представлял, потому что они могли прочесть то, что он думал. Он нюхал воздух, потому что они не могли этого понять, и бесцельно шел к цели.

Мучители забеспокоились, когда стало поздно и вокруг них, словно галлюцинации, выросли оскаленные клыки базальтовых скал. Они в ярости отняли его руки и ноги. Шанг Цунг с беззвучным хохотом вцепился в память - последнее, что представляло ценность. Он знал, что тысяче призрачных пальцев, возможно, и удастся разжать его хватку.

Вопрос был в том, сколько выдержит проклятое тело.

***

Чужой пришел из ниоткуда. Бесформенный толстяк в засаленной одежде, с рыхлым испитым лицом. Он вызвал бы отвращение пару месяцев и несколько тысяч жизней назад, но сейчас, глядя на себя со стороны, Шанг Цунг видел куда более отвратительное опустившееся существо.

\- Кто... ты? - прохрипел он.

\- Бо'Рай Чо.

Колдун узнал его - и в тот же миг души ещё сильнее застучали, разбивая изнутри его череп.

\- Ты потерял контроль, - сказал толстяк корчащемуся на полу.

\- Знаю... без тебя.

\- Я приму тебя в ученики, - рабы ошиблись в том, что потрясенно затихли. - А ты сделаешь то, что я скажу.

Шанг Цунг поднял голову. Перед ним стоял всего один человек, а в черепе бесились сотни сотен.

\- Хочешь клятвы? 

Бо'Рай Чо кивнул, и он её принёс. 

И души унялись, хотя это заняло время. Власть над телом вернулась и прочно закрепилась в его руках.

Для Шанг Цунга не имело абсолютно никакого значения, чьей надеждой он подписался стать.


End file.
